lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
June 1735 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - June 1735 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Caspian Sea. *Storms in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Rome *Cardinal Mazzuchelli has ordered closed the Caliphate’s embassy in Rome, and demanded that Sher Shah Suri leave the Papal States forthwith ‘on account of threats made against the true Church of God.’ Jerusalem *Priests at the church’s of the Holy Sepulchre and of Saint Anne have been informed by Afghan officers of the Beirut Orta that Jerusalem is under their martial control in the name of the Caliphate. All Christian churches, while not being closed, are being checked to see if they have permission to be here. If they do not, they do face closure. Versailles *Savoy’s Trade Minister Massimo Montella has travelled to France and gone via Paris to Versailles, where he was introduced to His Most Christian Majesty King Louis XV, who he found to be in ebullient mood at the news emanating from Morocco! Having thus been formally introduced by the Conte d’Asti, Msr. Montella presented the French court’s kitchen with a selection of Savoyard produce (tomini, robiole and tume cheeses, bottles of traditional Barolo, Barbera and Nebbiolo red wines, and lastly a Savoyan speciality - a hamper of white truffles). He also presented to the King a service of Mondovi cobalt blue ceramic plates, each featuring a distinctive cockerel motif in the centre. Berlin *Emperor Wilhelm has thanked King Wilhelm of Prussia for his hospitality and invited him to visit Hanover soon. The Emperor then left for Hanover to spend time with wife. Fez *The Sultan of Morocco and his senior officials have been given the opportunity to surrender the city of Fez unconditionally to the besiegers as a precursor to negotiating an end to the war and to save the city from a sack. Noyelle threatened that an assault would be launched on 8th June if they refuse, but alas refuse they did! 8th June arrived. Come the dawn come the bombardment. The Spanish mortars thundered into life, chucking shells over the old curtain wall of Fez into the streets beyond. This time a serious fire took hold, causing pandemonium in the city. The flames took hold of the Caliph’s palace, which was burnt to the ground, and it is rumoured that the Sultan of the Moors and his son may have perished in the inferno. Certainly thousands of civilians have perished in these fires within one of the most important centres of Islamic learning. The Magazine of Fez also blew up, but whether this was caused by the fires or was a deliberate act of wanton destruction is uncertain. No actual assault was launched, but the bombardment was unrelenting. By 20th June the walls had been breached on the west side, but when an assault party went in to contest the breach they found that the old curtain wall had been deserted by the Moors. Indeed the city itself has been abandoned by the warriors defending it - the garrison has withdrawn into the citadel! As they did so some civilians rushed the city gates and opened them to show to the besiegers that they wished to surrender and not fight or suffer any longer. With the fall of the city proper the people are in a state of shock and fear, and are begging mercy and forgiveness from their Catholic conquerors. *General Mina de Ouro’s troops have been ordered by Noyelle to guard against any relief effort by the Moors, or any sallie by the defenders, and have been told to guard any Moroccan prisoners should any be taken. Naples *Don Jose de Mariconda, the King of Spain’s Viceroy in Naples has expressed his delight that the issue of the Hungarian Succession has been successfully resolved without recourse to arms, since ‘it is apparent to all clear-headed gentlemen that the Hungarian Diet's wishes should be respected in this matter.’ Vienna *Queen Mary of England with her household and guards have left Vienna, heading northwards. *A masked ball has been hosted on 10th June at the Hofburg to celebrate Her Majesty Queen Maria Theresa’s tenth birthday. The Viennese orchestra from the city’s theatre provided the musical entertainment. Prince Metternich presented Her Majesty with a fine pair of diamond earrings, while the Duke of Clarence gave her a jewel-encrusted locket on a silver chain. The evening ended with a firework display and each guest being given a piece of an enormous birthday cake which was created in the shape of the Hapsburg eagle. The invitees included courtiers, government ministers, the diplomatic community and other dignitaries in Vienna (with place of honour being given to Prince James and his aunt). Stockholm *King Charles XIII has addressed the Swedish Riksdag: “Nobles and honourable members, Sweden’s economy continues to grow, albeit slowly in these difficult times, for much of the world knows privation and hunger. I shall continue to do all that is necessary to improve the economy for all, not just for a favoured few, whilst making sure our pre-eminence in the Baltic is maintained.” “We must also be strong in our faith given recent comments made by the representatives of the Bishop of Rome in decrying the efforts of one Catholic prince to be tolerant of Protestantism. The Lutheran Church is strong and will not disappear merely because the Bishop of Rome desires it. We will not go quietly into the night, nor give up the true faith without a fight, upon that you can be assured.” Constantinople *Emperor & Autokrator Tsar Piotr has thanked Patriarch Neophytus VI of Constantinople for his blessing and the coronation. In return the Patriarch declared his willingness to travel with the Emperor to see the kings of Bulgaria and Georgia so that they might meet and discuss with them what they intend to do to assist the Orthodox faith. The two have set out together to visit the King of Bulgaria, reaching Sofia where he holds court. The Tsar sent word to King Alexander I that he hopes to have a meeting with him next month. Lisbon *The Royal Chancellor of Portugal has given his monthly address before the Cortez of that country: “I am delighted to report that our campaign against the Moorish pirates is progressing so well. It is only a matter of time before the city of Fez falls. For the benefit of doubters and in particular Caliph Yousef Timur, I must state that it was never our intention to eradicate the Muslim religion, but only to prevent the sustained piratical attacks upon the free merchant shipping of the civilised world that have been perpetrated by the pirates sponsored and protected by Morocco.” Jorge went on to say, “I am intrigued by the Caliph’s policy concerning ambassadorial appointments. He may well wonder why there were no foreign ambassadors in Tehran to close. Something to do with them having murdered the Russian ambassador I expect.” “I note that the Caliph will be withdrawing all ambassadors from non-Muslim nations. I presume this withdrawal will include all of the Caliph’s spies as well?” Turin *Savoy’s provincial newspaper ‘Il Giornale di Savoy’ in Turin have been carrying advertisements for quality local produce for sale in the duchy’s markets. Pamphlets carrying the same message have been circulated as well. *Duke Victor of Savoy has declared that any foreign nation wishing to send an envoy to represent themselves at his court would first be required to send a petition in writing ‘for us to accept or decline’. “Concerning the opening of foreign trade missions inside the Duchy of Savoy,” he then said, “any foreign state wishing to open such would be required to petition for the allowance of the creation of such a mission. Any mission that is already in operation as of 1735 risks closure by our state unless its owning foreign power petitions for its right to remain in trading.” *The Diet of Savoy-Piedmont has voted in favour and then enacted a reduction in taxation levied on commoners, who now pay 8% rather than 10%. This was coupled with a rise in tariffs charged against foreign traders, increasing the rate they pay from 10% to 12%. The reasoning given for these changes is that they will help stimulate economic growth in the internal markets of the duchy. Hanover *Having moved into the Russian embassy at Hanover, the physician Gerhard van Swieten has sent a message to the Imperial Household offering his services to Empress Katrina during her pregnancy? St. Micahel’s Town *At this Hanoverian port on the island of New Westphalia (also known as Barbades) garrison troops have carried out thorough searches of visiting merchant shipping, being on the lookout for evidence of piratical activity. Spanish traders were particularly exasperated by this action which is causing them rather long delays in getting their business done. Budapest *King Joseph of Spain & Hungary with Queen Amalia entertained their coronation guests and showed them around their new palace gifted to them by His Highness the Tsar. Joseph graciously thanked King James III of England for granting him the honour of being made a knight of the Order of the Garter. His Most Catholic Majesty then publicly confirmed the promotion of Lieutenant-General Noyelle to the rank of General in recognition of his stunning victory at Fez. Tehran *The Caliph Yousef Timur has delivered this address in public: “The reasons for the joint Spanish and Portuguese attack on Morocco have now been made clear to me. The Sultan of the Moors has been sponsoring piracy against free shipping, taking slaves for personal gain. I know there may be some amongst us who maybe enjoy the colourful exploits of the Barbary pirates but the Qur’an and hadith tell us slavery is an EXCEPTIONAL condition that can be entered into under certain limited circumstances. We should not simply seek the enslavement of others and indeed, granting freedom to slaves you do have within your household is one of many meritorious deeds for the expiation of sins.” “In Sha’ria Law, slaves are considered human beings and possess some rights on the basis of their humanity. The Prophet Mohammed led by example, freeing his slaves. Where has the Sultan followed these teachings and example? I hate to admit it, but he has brought shame upon Islam and his current failings are not a result of Christian military might but Allah no longer bestowing His Blessing upon the Sultan. The sins of the Sultan though do not give the Christian forces the right to inflict further misery and suffering upon the nation and people of Morocco and we will defend Morocco against being destroyed or enslaved itself by Catholic forces.” *The Divan has ordered a reduction in taxation in the Islamic Caliphate, reducing the base rate from 6% to 5% for nobles and mosques, and increasing it from 6% to 10% for commoners. The move is intended to support the national treasury for the next couple of years while reforms are progressed and to try and help the economy recover. One of the Divan members, the Vizier of Justice Muhammed Sadiq then took the opportunity to publicly explain that all previous treaties which were binding on the Caliphate no longer have any power in law; the Caliph is not expected to be bound by treaties signed by a previous administration. *It was hotly rumoured that a wedding was to take place this month to bind in union the House of Timur to that of Osman. However, as the month drew to a close it became apparent that no such wedding was going to happen, at least not in June! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Spain *Austria *Poland *Serbia Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A couple of English cruisers have put to sea from Tonning. *A Spanish fleet under the command of Admiral Juan Jose has appeared off Algiers and placed that Moorish fortified port under naval blockade. *The fleet has under sail 48 ship of the line and 16 auxiliaries. *This was later reinforced by four more lineships. *Sale and Rabat, other Moorish strongholds, have been placed under naval blockade by ships of the Royal Portuguese Navy (numbering 30 lineships and 21 cruisers). Also five cruisers of Portugal are blockading Larache which is up along the Atlantic coast of Morocco, closer to Tangier. *The Spanish Man O??War Fenix has set sail from Kingston, Jamaica accompanied by a small cruiser. They headed off on an easterly course. *Four small Spanish-flagged cruisers have begun a naval blockade of the port of Tunis. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *From the Americas Republic sent to the Imperial Diet at Regensburg, Count Tarleton. *From Russia to Venice, Count Petr Alekseevic Pahlen. Trade Missions Opened *By the Caliphate in Munich. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3